New Start
by Suni-Dlight
Summary: Three-Shot.  A brand new relationship faces a troubling situation.  Will the couple be able to survive it?
1. Meeting Her Family

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N: For all those who enjoyed **_**Ghostlike **_**I really hope you enjoy this :D**

**

* * *

**

George Apparated into his girlfriend's flat, expecting her to be sitting in the living room waiting. She said he was always late for everything but most of the time she was always early.

But she wasn't there.

He looked at his watch. Nearly noon. They'd be late if they didn't hop in the Floo now.

"Hello!" he called, moving down the small hallway to her bedroom and knocking on the door. He pushed it open, smiling at the girl sitting on her bed staring into her closet. "What are you doing?"

Simone looked up at him, her brown eyes wide. "I don't know what shoes to wear."

It had been nearly seven months since Simone had walked into his joke shop and changed his whole life. He had been content on moping until she showed up and for that he was glad . . . completely and totally glad that Fred appeared to her and help bring this beautiful woman to life.

The two of them were doing well, too. Since George had perked up his business was booming and, meanwhile, Simone had opened her own flower shop in Diagon Alley and it was thriving as well, her flowers beautiful and always in season. Life was moving swiftly along and George was happy to call Simone his girlfriend.

But today was a big day.

Today, they were spending New Years with each other's families, lunch at Zabini Estate and dinner at the Burrow. They had been putting off meeting each other's families for a while now, though Simone, obviously, already knew Ginny. Finally, Mrs. Weasley had demanded George bring 'the lovely lady who put that brilliant smile back on my son's face for dinner this holiday'. It was either this or she threatened to take his other ear. George wasn't sure how he received the invitation to the Zabini's but he could tell that Simone hadn't been too happy about it.

Now, sitting on the edge of her bed, she looked more nervous than ever but still beautiful in the green dress she was wearing that day, her hair twisted back and out of her face in an eloquent bun.

"Simone, it's just shoes," George said, sitting next to her. "My family's not really going to care what shoes you have on."

"Your family might not but Mother . . ." Simone shook her head. "This was such a bad idea."

George looked down. "Look, if you don't want your family to meet me –"

"What?" Simone replied, shocked. "Oh no, George, you've got it all wrong! It's not that I don't want my family to meet you . . . I don't want _you_ to meet _my family_."

"Er –" Wasn't that the same thing?

"My family is pretentious and particularly rotten. To be honest, I haven't really kept in contact with them since Easter holiday and there are a number of reasons why. I'm really scared to go back there."

"But you've changed a lot, Simone," George told her, taking her hand. "I'm sure you're mum will notice. Now, grab some shoes and let's go before we're late. Wouldn't want to give them any ammunition, would we?"

Simone smiled, slightly, before getting up and grabbing a pair of black flats from the bottom of her closet, slipping them on. She faced George, holding her arms out. He grinned, getting up and wrapping his arms around her waist. "You're gorgeous," he said, gently pressing his lips against hers. "You ready?"

"No."

"Let's go then." Taking her hand, he Apparated, taking them outside of Zabini Estate. The Estate was huge, George realized with a sunken heart. At least four Burrows could stand next to it, with its rolling landscape. The house itself was large, painted white and seemed very imposing.

"This was such a bad idea," Simone said again, shaking her head.

"It's going to be fine." George pulled Simone forward to the door, knocking briefly.

The door was pulled open quickly by a short House-elf. Its large brown eyes skimmed over George, taking in his messy red hair, black slacks and white dress shirt before moving to Simone. "Miss Zabini! We was expecting you. Come in, come in."

"Thank you, Zip." The couple looked at each other before moving inside, the door closing behind them.

"Madam Zabini is in the lounge, waiting for you and your company, Miss Zabini," The little house elf told them, leading them across the foyer to a double door that sat between two curved staircases. George was beginning to feel smaller and smaller in that house.

Zip pushed open the doors before moving a side. "Miss Zabini and Mr. George Weasley to see you Madam."

"Thank you Zip. Please go and check to make sure lunch is coming along as planned."

Zip bowed and popped out of the way, leaving Simone and George to enter the lounge. A woman lay stretched out on an open ended love seat, looking like something out of an old film in a white flowing gown, her black hair tied up in a half-bun, the rest flowing to her shoulders. George could see Simone in the brown eyes that assessed him as he and his girlfriend approached. This must be Ms. Alexandria Zabini.

Blaise Zabini sat in the window seat, watching George with a blank expression on his face. George hadn't ever really paid the younger boy much attention. The only thing he knew about him was that he was the same year as Ron and a Slytherin.

Lastly, sitting in a lounge chair was a man who was quite obviously not Mr. Zabini. His hair was blond, his eyes blue, and his skin pale and he was smiling in a manner that was not forced or cynical. What was he doing here? George glanced at Simone but she didn't seem at all surprised to see the man.

"Darling," Ms. Zabini called, standing gracefully and putting a dazzling smile on her face. "It's good to see you again. How is the flower business?"

The disdain in that question was so obvious. Simone's eyebrow twitched a little but she responded, "Blooming."

The man in the corner chortled. "Good one."

Ms. Zabini shot him a look but it vanished as quickly as it came. "Since you haven't been here I haven't had the pleasure of introducing you to Christopher Burtan, my husband. He is quite the joy to have around. Blaise just adores him, don't you Blaise."

Blaise made a noncommittal sound.

"You must be George Weasley," Ms. Zabini crooned holding out her hand, palm down.

George took her hand and shook it heartily. "Nice to meet you Ms. Zabini."

The woman's shocked face was priceless really. She delicately pulled her hand out of George's grasp. "Charming," she said, looking to Simone.

Zip appeared back in the doorway. "Lunch is ready, Madam."

"Lovely. Shall we move to the dining hall?"

Mr. Burtan got out of his chair and offered his arm to Ms. Zabini. She took it and allowed him to glide her out of the lounge. Blaise got off his perch moving to his sister. "You realize you've just made this lunch twenty times longer don't you? Way to go, Simone."

"Did I do something wrong?" George asked.

Simone shook her head. "You were supposed to kiss her hand, not shake it."

"Oh." Honestly he hadn't known. Strike one for George Weasley. He couldn't let this lunch be a disaster. He wanted so much to impress Ms. Zabini and make Simone happy. He'd be better from now on. He offered his arm to Simone. "Come on. It's not over yet."

Simone nodded, taking his arm. "I so wish it was."

Silently, George couldn't help but agree.

Lunch started quietly (awkwardly) enough. Simone knocked her elbow against his when picked up the salad fork for his veal. They hadn't even had salad! What was the need of putting the extra fork there if they weren't going to use it?

Surprisingly it was Mr. Burtan who broke the silence. "Say George, that's some battle scar you've got there. Must have an interesting story!"

"Er –" It was often that George forgot he didn't have an ear anymore. He could still hear as fine, if not better, than anyone else. "Yes, er . . . I received it during the war, helping Harry Potter."

"Jolly good!" Mr. Burtan cried out.

Ms. Zabini and Blaise exchanged glances. George didn't think Mr. Burtan was going to be around much longer. The Zabini's hadn't really supported any side in the war but George knew they were the Pureblood fanatic types.

"So, Mr. Weasley," Ms. Zabini started as dessert was brought out and the other dishes cleared, "what is it you do for a living?"

"I own a joke shop, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. I produce my own jokes and pranks and we've gotten pretty popular in Diagon Alley. We were thinking about opening a branch in Paris next –"

"A joke shop," Ms. Zabini repeated. The uneasy tension filled the room.

"Yes ma'am."

"Hmm."

Strike two for George Weasley.

Simone's dessert spoon hit her glass with a loud clatter, everyone's eyes snapping to her. "Simone, dear, do please try not to be so clumsy," Ms. Zabini sighed, shaking her head.

Simone mumbled a 'yes, mother' as a new spoon appeared on the table.

"So, Mr. Weasley, what are you're intentions for my daughter?"

"Mother!" Simone gasped.

"Er, intentions?" George repeated.

"Yes, dear boy. If I am to understand you've been courting my daughter for seven months now. Surely you're planning on making an honest woman out of her."

Whoa! Marriage? Where had that come from?

"I, uh –"

"Mother, please –" Simone began but her mother cut her off.

"Simone these are legitimate questions. Since your father isn't here and I am the matriarch of this family it is my duty to ensure that you have a . . . _proper _husband. Mr. Weasley, you were saying?"

"Er –"

"I mean, surely you plan on getting her out of that dreadful apartment she's secluded herself to."

"Well I –"

"And obviously you'll make it so that she'll stop working in that abysmal flower shop. You'll be able to support her with that – shop you own, won't you?"

"I –'

"Mother," Simone said, "you're being completely – completely –"

"What?" Ms. Zabini declared. "The man owns a joke shop! A joke shop of all occupations. How in the world is he going to support you and my grandchildren?"

Strike three for George Weasley.

"Grandchildren! Mother, we've only been together seven months! Marriage and grandchildren are the farthest thing from our minds right now!"

"Well you should. For Merlin's sake, Simone, you're seventeen. I was twenty when I married your father and had you and Blaise."

"I'm not you mother! When I get married I want one marriage, not eight. I want to actually be in love and have children who I'll actually care about and love and tell them how wonderful they are, not how often they mess up. And further more, George's business is quite successful and if we were to get married, he would be able to take perfectly good care of me, thank you very much."

The room fell silent. Blaise was watching Simone, a new look in his eyes. Mr. Burtan squirmed uncomfortably in his seat while Ms. Zabini folded her napkin in her lap. "Honestly, I just wanted to make sure that you could be probably cared for. No need to get edgy, darling."

They finished their desert quietly, Simone looking embarrassed. Thankfully it ended soon enough, finding Simone and George standing on the porch, Ms. Zabini in front of them. "Well that was a lovely lunch. It was a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Weasley."

"Er, the same to you Ms. Zabini."

Ms. Zabini leaned forward, pressing a kiss to her daughter's cheek. "Do try to visit more often Simone."

The door closed and George turned to Simone, who was pulling the pins from her hair, letting it fall to her neck. "Simone –"

"George, I really don't want to talk about it," Simone replied, shaking her head.

Nodding, he took her hand and they Apparated from the house, leaving the Zabini and Estate and leaving George with a really bad feeling that maybe he wasn't good enough for Simone Zabini.

* * *

**A/N: So this is the first shot of George and Simone. I hope you guys like it and I'll see you next time!**


	2. Meeting His Family

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

**A/N: Hello to all the new readers who have added this story and/or me to their favorites and/or alerts: Eternal Silver Flame, XxX Fred Weasley's Wife XxX, BellaCullen2312, Danielle Marie Weasley, and aye-you! You guys are fantastic!**

**

* * *

**

Simone and George Apparated outside of the Burrow not much later. The sun was setting and the small house radiated energy and love. George had warned Simone that the house wasn't at all like 'what she may be used to' which she had taken kind of offensively. His tone had been weird and she was still reeling from the horrible afternoon they had just had at the Estate.

Indeed, the Burrow wasn't what she had been expecting. George had told her they had enough money to move now but his parents didn't want to. She gazed up, awestruck, at the extreme height of the place and she noticed it was slightly crooked as if it were straining to hold itself up but it didn't matter. Chickens ran across the pathway and the yard was a mess but it was the most wonderful thing Simone felt she had ever seen.

George touched her shoulder. There was a sort of weariness in his eyes, she realized. "Ready?" he asked.

"Yes." She took his hand trying to reassure him but the muscles in his face were tight.

He pulled open the door and the couple was greeted by a chaos of noise. Music blared and lights flashed as pictures were taken.

"George!" they all cried out when they saw the twin.

Simone saw George give everyone a strained smile. She didn't know how hard this much be for him. This was his first New Year without Fred. It still hurt sometimes for her, looking at him and seeing her best friend . . . except when he smiled. For some reason, George's smile and Fred's smile were completely different. Fred's smile was mischievous and slightly cocky but George's smile was like a window of light to Simone. It was wide and innocent and wonderful, a smile she loved. . . .

But not tonight. . . .

Tonight he looked as if he rather be anywhere else but here.

Before Simone could do anything, she was grabbed into the biggest hug she had ever gotten, even from Ginny. "You must be Simone!"

The woman pulled back and Simone finally came face to face with Mrs. Weasley, the plump, kind matriarch of the Weasley family. She smiled brightly. "It is so nice to finally meet you!"

Simone couldn't help but smile back. "It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Weasley."

"Please, deary, call me mum. What are you two still doing standing on the porch? George I taught you better than that! Come in, come in! We've got to get you introduced to everyone."

Simone was swept into the house and into the crowd. There were so many people there! Ginny and Hermione stole her away from Mrs. Weasley and she met Bill, Charlie, Fleur, Harry, Ron, Percy, Luna, Neville, Hannah Abbott and a slew of other people who she assumed were all friends of the family.

Dinner was being held outside under a magical canopy that blocked out the snow and the cold. Simone tried to help in the kitchen, something she had never really done before considering her mother had been practically insistent of House Elves. Cooking little easy meals in her flat's kitchen was the most she ever did now and she knew George was just trying to be supportive when he suffered through her fiascos. Mrs. Weasley wouldn't see it though.

"You are a guest, dear! Go on, go on!"

So Simone mingled, talking with Ginny which in turn let her talk to Harry Potter. She tried not to be too amazed at the thought of meeting him, at the thought that this was her best friend's boyfriend. She talked with Charlie and his work with dragons and Percy was not as much as a bore as George made him out to be.

This family was great! She was so happy!

Looking out, she finally found George, stuffed in a corner looking less like the Holiday spirit with each passing moment. Each time she tried to make her way over to him, she got pulled by someone else.

"Simone could you hold Teddy please?" Simone turned as Ginny placed the eight month old in her arms. "Oh go on," Ginny said when she saw Simone about to protest. "He absolutely adores people. I just can't have him underfoot. He's very nosy."

Ginny hurried off to help her mother and Simone looked down at the turquoise haired boy. He broke into a wide smile, reaching his hands up to her face. Teddy's hair quickly changed, turning into Simone's black. She laughed, spinning around to find her boyfriend. Surprise to say he had been watching her from his corner.

She moved over to him, the smile fading from her face as she shift Teddy in her arms. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." George sighed, standing up. "Dinner's probably ready."

He moved past her, heading outside. Simone watched him go for a second before she moved to find Teddy's coat and gloves, slipping them onto his tiny body.

Dinner was a rambunctious affair, nothing like how lunch had been at the Estate. Simone glanced up and down the table, bouncing Teddy on her lap and smiling at all the happy faces. There was so much love here.

Mr. Weasley clinked his fork on his glass standing to his feet. "I like to make a toast! We've been through a lot, this family. We've been through change and certainly, we've been through loss."

Silence covered the area, a few eyes flicking to George. Simone reached over, covering his hand with hers.

"I'd like to dedicate this New Year," Mr. Weasley continued. "I'm dedicating it to Fred and to our ever growing family. May we make this year as happy as Fred made us."

"Hear, hear!" The table cried, raising their glasses and drinking to Fred.

The commotion continued, laughing and spirits high. It wasn't even nearly close to midnight but everyone seemed wide awake, even little Teddy, who was tugging on Simone's fingers.

"He seems to have taken a great liking to you." Simone looked up to Mrs. Weasley, who was smiling softly at her.

"He's very adorable," Simone replied. "Makes me excited for kids," she added jokingly.

"Well . . . speaking of. . . ."

"Mum," George interrupted, his ears a bright red. "Please don't."

"What?" Mrs. Weasley reached over, placing her hand on Simone's shoulder. "I'm getting old, George. Can't a mother wonder when she'll get to see her grandkids?"

The butterbeer Simone had been drinking went down the wrong pipe and she choked, coughing. Teddy giggled, his hair turning yellow and George reached over to pat her back. "I'm fine," she gasped, quickly.

Merlin why was everyone so concerned about her future all of the sudden?

"We're not really thinking about kids right now mum," George said. "The future . . . that's very far off. Who's to say we'd still be together than?"

Ouch.

Simone looked up at George as Mrs. Weasley tried to reason with him, ensure that she understood but that still didn't mean she couldn't wish for grandchildren.

Not be together?

The evening passed in a blur, Simone spent the time mingling with the rest of the family but her heart wasn't in it. She felt Teddy (who she held for a good majority of the time until he passed out) could sense her sudden detachment from everything.

Why would he say something like that?

Did he not want to be with her anymore?

It was her fault, she realized. She shouldn't have kept the lunch date with her family. She must have done something or maybe he realized just how much he'd have to deal with being with her.

Midnight was slowly approaching. Teddy had been placed upstairs and couples were gathering together to kiss as the clock tolled.

George was no where in sight.

Simone headed out into the back yard.

There he was, staring up at the stars with his hands shoved into pockets.

She crossed her arms over her chest, walking up to him. He looked down at her and their eyes met. "Should I leave?" she asked him.

"Why?" he responded. "Have you had enough?"

"It's just – I seem to have done something wrong and I'm not sure –"

"I don't think I can give you what you want, Simone," George interrupted, looking awkward.

"What – what are you talking about?"

"I – it's – look, I'm not rich. I can't probably buy you an estate or anything like it. I can't make it so you don't have to work. I don't really know how to provide for you. I – I don't think I can fit into your world."

Tears were coming to Simone's eyes. She twiddled her fingers and looked up at him. "You're breaking up with me."

"I just – I don't think that this is going to work, no."

Serendipity inhaled slightly. Slowly she turned, walking away from him. Her heart hurt. It was like losing Fred all over again . . . only twice as worse. This twin, this love was still alive. . . .

And he didn't want her anymore.

She faced him again and saw the pain on his face as if this was hurting him too and that made her angry.

"I didn't care," she told him, her hands clenching the sides of her dress. "I would trade anything and everything I've ever had for something like this, something like home and love and family and for someone like you. I didn't care if we lived in a little flat forever or if I had to keep working or if we never had kids. . . . I just – I just wanted you. It's not my world you couldn't fit into George . . . this is about you not wanting to let me into yours because you're scared."

George looked shocked now but Simone didn't care, didn't give him a chance to speak anymore.

As the clocked tolled midnight, she Apparated away.

* * *

**A/N: OH NO! Bet you guys didn't see that coming! Or maybe you did lol, idk. I hope you guys liked this chapter though! Thanks so much for reading and I'll see you next time.**


	3. All I Want is You

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N: Hey all! Thank you who ever has added me or this story to their favorites: Story Lover 013.**

**

* * *

**

George had messed up.

It was obvious that you've messed something up when people who are normally on your side (i.e. his family) are angry at you as well.

Ginny and Hermione wouldn't speak to him.

Ron and Harry always looked unsure what to say.

Bill said nothing at all and Fleur 'tsked' him whenever she saw him.

Percy was angry and had no problems showing it.

His dad watched out with sad eyes and his mother always shook her head at him.

Merlin, he couldn't even imagine what Charlie would do if he were there.

And to think, this was all because he broke up with Simone.

A little over a week (actually, nine days, three hours, twenty-seven minutes, and thirteen seconds ago) when he had walked back into the house without Simone after the twelve toll of the clock, it was as if everyone already knew what happened when he could barely register it himself!

What the hell had he done that for?

Simone had been the perfect girl. She was brilliant, beautiful, kind, and so happy all the time that he had no choice to be as well. Now, he was miserable.

It was for the best though. She deserved someone who could care for her and provide for her and make it so she didn't ever have to work. She deserved someone who was excited about having kids. He knew she was; he had seen it in her face when Teddy had looked up to her eyes and smiled.

He was not ready for all that.

He wondered, some times, if Simone hadn't ever met Fred, would he have gone out with her. Was he only dating her because she was the last link to her brother? Or was that her reason for dating_ him._

It scared him to think about how unsure he had been about his relationship with her. . . .

"Oh come off it already." George looked up, surprised to see not Ginny or Hermione but Ron, glaring at him. He hadn't even heard the door to the shop open. He had gotten so frustrated that he had flipped over the 'closed' sign, not to be bothered. "You've been moping for the last week."

Nine days, three hours, thirty minutes and five seconds actually.

"Hard not to mope when none of you all are doing anything to help me cheer up," George argued weakly.

"Only because it's your fault your miserable in the first place! For almost eight months straight, George, you were happy! You laughed and joked and smiled and pulled pranks on me just like you used to do with Fred and I didn't care! I only cared that you were full of life again! _She _made you like that. _Simone _made the life come to your eyes again. Maybe you couldn't see it, but the rest of us could." Ron softened. "Why'd you break up with her? Everything seemed perfect."

"It was."

"So what happened?"

"I – I don't know!" George pushed back from the counter, running his hands through his hair. "I . . . I freaked out. You should have seen where she's come from Ron. This big ol' estate. She's used to nice things and expensive things and house-elves and being waited on hand and foot."

"Not from what I've heard," Ron replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Ron shrugged. "From what Hermione's told me, she never even really knew the girl existed aside from the fact that she sat in the back of their Prefect meetings and didn't speak. Her mother considered her a failure and she believed it, even if she got excellent grades and made prefect. She'd walk through the hallways with her head down, never met anyone's eyes, you probably wouldn't even have known she was a Zabini from the way her brother acted . . . and then all of the sudden she started making this brilliant change. She started speaking and smiling and making friends; it was her idea for the Hogwarts' Common Room, you know."

She had told him as much about being more of a ghost than anything while at school but he hadn't known her mother treated her so poorly.

"I think, well Hermione thinks, that you were as much as a light to her as she was to you," Ron continued. "When the girls went out, Simone, they said, would be all lit up and talk about you as if you were the best thing in this world. Real girly stuff you know. Now they haven't seen her since you two split."

George put his head in his hands. "I really miss her."

"No use telling me that, mate," Ron replied. There was silence and then George heard the shop bell ring as the door opened and closed.

What should he do?

What would _Fred _do? Fred wouldn't have broken up with a girl like Simone and if he had, he would have fixed it nine days, three hours, forty-one minutes, and five seconds ago. He would have followed after her as she Apparated and then swept her off her feet apologizing. Fred would have –

_This isn't about me anymore._

George sat up straight. _Fred?_

_This is about you, about _George_. I'm gone but you're still here, still _living_ and there is someone still living for you. You've just lost the girl of your dreams. What would_ you _do_?

George ran into the back, grabbing his coat and gloves, shoving them on hastily as he ran out the store. He slipped on the ice that was the streets of Diagon Alley but that didn't stop him as he moved.

Three forty-four.

He still had time.

People watched him oddly as he ran, snow drifting down around them. He didn't care, didn't barely even notice them. He was on a mission.

For Every Season was the name of the shop.

George skidded to a stop, pulling open the door though he noticed it said 'closed' as well.

"Simone!" he cried out.

The girl in question looked up as well as the boy standing in front of the counter. Simone turned quickly, wiping at her tear-stained face while Blaise looked between herand George before he cleared his throat. "I'll leave you two alone, then."

He approached George, glaring at him and opening his mouth to speak but George saved him the trouble. "I've already given the big-brother to boyfriend speech for my little sister to the Harry Potter, so you can't scare me. . . . But I understand, and I know what will happen to me if something like this happens again."

Blaise appeared flustered but he quickly regained his demeanor. "Right, well . . . go fix it then."

Blaise left the shop and George approached the counter. He placed his hands against it, gripping the counter. "Simone. Simone please look at me."

She took a deep breath and turned. Her eyes were red from crying and her face still tear-stained but George thought she was still the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. "George, I –"

"Simone," George interrupted. "I'm sorry but I really need to say this. . . . I can't see the future and – and I don't know what is going to happen tomorrow or next year or ten years from now. But I know wherever I end up at that time I want you there with me. I can't give you a mansion or anything of the likes. . . . But, if it means anything, I can make you happy and I can treat you right. You were right when you said I was scared. I was scared because – because to move on would mean letting go of all my pain and sadness and I had become comfortable with that. And then you came along and you've been steadily working on pushing away that pain and it terrified me. I didn't want to forget Fred, didn't want to move on because it would feel as if I was desecrating his memory I guess. But – but I know he sent you to me for that reason. Not to make me forget him but just so I could be happy and you did that."

Tears were poring down Simone's face again as she kept her face downcast. George could see the tears hit the counter though and her hands were clenched into tight fist. He reached forward and placed his hand on her cheek. "You make me so happy, Simone and I'm sorry that I've ever hurt you, that I was such a jerk. I hope you can forgive me because I – I love you Simone."

Simone finally looked up at him. "You do?"

George smiled softly. "I do."

Simone laughed, a sob-filled laugh shaking her head. "I love you too."

George grinned, taking her face in both his hands and leaning forward across the counter to kiss her.

He had his happiness back, he thought to himself as Simone reached up to brush snow from his hair. He couldn't promise her anything but he would do his best to make sure she was always happy.

This was a new start.

* * *

**A/N: Lol I don't usually like reading the title in the story but this felt like a good line to end with. I hope you guys liked this little 3-shot as much as I liked writing it! Thanks all!**


End file.
